1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible access assembly for use in single incision surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a reinforced flexible access assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Access assemblies configured for reception through an incision into an abdominal cavity are known, as are methods of inserting the access assemblies therethrough. Traditional access assemblies include a rigid cannula that is received through the tissue of the body wall into the body cavity. Endoscopic, laparoscopic and other suitable instruments may then be directed through a housing on the proximal end of the cannula to access the body cavity in a sealing manner through the access assembly.
Compressible assemblies configured for accessing a body cavity and permitting reception of instruments therethrough in sealing manner are also known. Such compressible assemblies are composed of silicone, thermoplastic elastomers (TPE), rubber, foam, gel and other compressible materials and are configured to be compressed to facilitate insertion into an incision. Typically, such assemblies are deformed by a surgeon using his/her fingers or with the assistance of a grasping device, e.g., forceps. Compression of the assembly reduces the profile of the assembly, thereby facilitating reception of the assembly into the incision. Upon release of the compressive force, the compressed assembly returns to an uncompressed configuration. In the uncompressed configuration, the access assembly seals the incision into the body cavity. The assembly may have one or more access lumen for receiving instruments therethrough and may optionally be configured for connection with a source of insufflation gas.
Although configured to return to an uncompressed configuration once the compressive force is released, known compressible assemblies may fail to fully decompress. Additionally, known compressible assemblies may be subject to collapsing and/or excess flexion during use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compressible access assembly which includes a reinforcing mechanism.